gundamonrobloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Tragedy in Jaburo
"Tragedy in Jaburo" (ジャブローでの悲劇, Japanese translation) is the second episode of Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX. It originally aired in the United States on December 22, 2011. The episode is based on Episode 28 of Mobile Suit Gundam of the same episode name. In the episode, the White Base crew have finally made it to Jaburo and is followed by the Mad Angler Squadron, commanded by Char Aznable. The episode was given a rating of 80% as of January 23, 2012. Plot summary Char Aznable discusses to Braskinev that the Mad Anglers have finally made it to the Earth Federation's head quarters in Jaburo, so the perspective is switched to Woody Malden asking Bright Noa if he could meet the "famous Gundam pilot," so Bright calls out for Amuro Ray to talk to Lt. Malden. The two then talk about the sadness of the death of Woody's fiance, and Amuro's crush, Matilda Ajan and how Woody was supposed to get married to Matilda after Operation Odessa, then showing a cutaway of Amuro defeating the Black Tri-Stars in attacks that seems to resemble a "bowling tournament". Afterwards Amuro's flashback is interupted by Woody to alert him that they don't have much time to talk. Bright then asks Mirai Yashima on the status of the Zeon's attack. Mirai replies that the zeon ms forces are engaged in an all out attack and thinks the Gundam. Bright doesn't have true confirmation so he wants Sayla Mass to pilot the G-Bull with Amuro Ray. Both Sayla and Amuro first spot an RGM-79 GM while on recon and pass by it. Time then progresses approximately five minutes when they find Char's Z'Gok engaged in battle with the same GM the two spot earlier. Unfortunately, the pilot of the GM, was Matilda's ex fiance Woody piloting the GM, and being killed by Char Aznable. Bright then calls back Amuro to return to pilot the Gundam and makes Sayla retreat because she wouldn't be able to attack the Red Comet under her abilities. Amuro launches the Gundam and encounters Char until he manages to kick his Z'Gok into the ground. Char than understands that Amuro has improved his abilities and gets back up on his feet. Amuro with the beam saber, slashes the Z'Goks arm into two, forcing Char to retreat. Char calls up Braskinev to engage in combat against the Gundam but fails to when Amuro kills him by jabbing the beam saber into the area of the cockpit and disabling the mobile suit. The show then ends with Bright congratuating Amuro. Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX: The Midnight Hunter In the novel side story, The Federation Security Agency (FSA) is said to be fighting in the same part of Jaburo with the White Base crew. However, during the battle, Naomi Tokushima is close to death by her lover, Eduardo Martinez until she climbs out of her cockpit to reveal to Eddie that she is the Federation soldier that he has captured. His MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom is shot down by Amuro, killing him and injuring Naomi. Episode Background The story is based off of episode 28 of Mobile Suit Gundam. The only edits to this version of the episode was the altering of replacing the Goggs with Acguys when Char Aznable meets up with Braskinev. De Leon decided that the Goggs looked very ugly and had little to no importance to the story. Production Production for Tragedy in Jaburo has started as early as December 2, 2011. It took 20 days to create and produce. As mentioned by YouTube account holder, joshuagundamu, he stated: "There was a lot of voices in this one, and some serious length and I thought it was pretty note worthy to the Gundam community" "To build all this stuff, you would have to spend some serious time, even to make an intro takes some serious time." Tragedy in Jaburo was the second episode of Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX. It was written and directed by series creator, Nick De Leon. The episode was voiced over by De Leon as all male characters including female character, Mirai Yashima. Krista Olson voiced as Sayla Mass. The episode aired in English on December 22, 2011. For "Tragedy in Jaburo" many changes were made to the original episode. For the show, the Gogg was replaced by the MSM-04 Acguy because De Leon felt that the Gogg was too ugly looking for a mobile suit, and the Acguy would make a great alternative. Another change was that Federation officer, Woody Malden piloted an RGM-79 GM instead of a Fanfan, and being killed by the fatal blow to the GM's waist by Char Aznable. Reception Tragedy in Jaburo was given a mostly positive rating of 80% as of January 23, 2012. As of February 3, 2012 the episode was ranked first in joshuagundamu's annual Christmas Video Contest. Cast This is a list of the cast from Episode 1 Category:Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX Episodes